Willie
|education = Okavango School, Sangala |episode = 24: Redemption |status = Alive |actor = Siyabulela Ramba}} Willie was a boy living in Sangala, Africa during the events of 24: Redemption. Redemption Willie's brother Desmond wanted to go play football, but Willie insisted that they not leave the Okavango School without the permission of Carl Benton. He left anyway, and Willie returned to the school. Willie rummaged through Jack Bauer's bag and stole his knife. Jack walked in as Willie was admiring a scarf. Willie told Jack that he was not trying to steal it, and was merely admiring it. Jack said that he had planned to give it to his daughter one day, but allowed Willie to keep it himself. As Willie left, Jack told him that he had to give Jack's knife back. Reluctantly, he did so. He passed Benton and Frank Trammell as he left, and showed him his new scarf proudly. Whilst Willie unloaded items from Charles Solenz's truck, Jack came and joined him. He asked what Trammell wanted, but Jack angrily told him that he asked too many questions. Realizing that he had been harsh, Jack asked Willie for some help with the wheelbarrow of supplies he was taking. Later, Willie overheard Jack telling Benton that he was leaving. He asked Benton where he was going, to which the latter replied that he did not know. By the supplies truck, an argument broke out between Solenz and Thomas. Solenz did not believe the rumours regarding General Benjamin Juma raising a child army, but Thomas opposed him. Willie's fears arose when he informed Benton that Desmond was in the town playing football. Benton went to find him, telling Willie not to worry. As Jack packed his bags to leave, Willie asked if he could go to America with him. Jack said that he was not going to America, but Willie insisted that wherever Jack was going was better than Sangala, as the ghosts of his family came out at night and haunted him. Jack made Willie promise to stay and help look after the other boys with Benton. He walked away as Willie began to cry. Thomas noticed this and distracted Willie with some work. When Youssou Dubaku and his men approached the Okavango School, Willie rang the warning bell as everyone ran to hide. After Jack and Benton kill the men, Willie met his injured brother outside of the school. As they were driving to the embassy, Willie held a mirror for Jack while he sewed up a wound on his face. However, they had to abandon the bus as they heard of Dubaku's men pursuing them via the stolen radio. As they walked through a clearing, the scarf that Jack gave Willie got tangled on a bush. As he turned to get it, Benton noticed land mines and ran to help him. He managed to push Willie away, but stepped on a mine himself. Benton then urged Jack to leave him there and take the kids to the embassy. As they were arriving to the embassy, Willie was shocked and saddened to learn that Benton had died after saving him. They made it to the embassy, and when they left on the chopper, Willie comforted Jack. Background information and notes * According to the DVD commentary, Willie stealing Jack's knife was not originally in the script; it was added in by director Jon Cassar. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Living characters